The New Beginning
by CalebsWiffy0394
Summary: i worked really hard on this and this is my first story so please go easy on the reviews? i know this story is short but i dont mind. i just wrote of what i thought of.
1. New School

Review. It's my first shot at writing a story for the covenant. So please Review?

"Wake up Angie! We have class at 9:30 and it's 8 o'clock! C'mon, hurry!"

"Alright...alright! I'm up, happy?" Ange said pushing Nicole, her one and only best friend, off of her.

"Oh my god, I am so excited!"

"Why are you so excited? We'll probably get kicked out of this school for no reason like the other two." Angie said while putting on her skull hoodie.

"I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that Spencer Academy is gonna be different. Hey, you know you can't wear your hoodie over your uniform, right?"

"I don't care what they tell me I can and cannot wear. They aren't my mom. I can't see why I can't wear this."

"Angie, please? See, your attitude is half the reason why we got kicked out of those other schools."

"Yeah, and you're the other half considering all the pranks you pulled." Angie said as Nicole gave her a say-it look.

"Ok, I'll listen to school rules. I won't wear my favorite jacket. There, happy?"

"Yes, very. Ok, let's go before class starts." Nicole said pushing the half awake Angie out of their dorm.

Nicole is a 16 year old girl with brown hair and hazel nut eyes. She is a caring prankster and is Angies only best friend. Angie is also a 16 year old girl with darkish brown hair with brown eyes. She loves to draw and sketch. Angie and Nicole have been best friends since grad school and now they are fresh meat at Spencer Academy.

At the school, Angie and Nicole are sitting next to each other looking at all the students coming into their Algebra 1 class. "Um, excuse me, is your name Angie and Nicole?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Angie asked confused.

"Oh, that's great because the provost told us to look for you to tell you that you have the wrong schedule. You two have Gym first. Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Kate."

"Hi." Kate said. Sarah was a blonde haired girl with a nice personality and Kate was a black haired girl with also a nice personality.  
All four of us were walking down the hall until Sarah brought up a place named Nicky's. "Hey, have you two been to Nicky's? If you want, you guys could come with us tonight. We were thinking about heading over there."

"Ok, that sounds cool. Are we riding with you guys because we have no car."

"Yes, you can ride with us. We'll come get you at about 7:00, ok?" Sarah asked looking at Kate for approval.

"Ok, see you there." Nicole said waving at Kate and Sarah as Angie and Nicole went to the locker rooms.

**(At Nicky's)**

Angie, Sarah, Kate and Nicole are waiting for one of Sarah and Kate's friend, Kiley.

"Ok Sarah, give us some information about whose here."

"Ok Nicole, if you insist. Ok, first, you see that guy getting his ass kicked by the pool tables? That's Aaron Abbott, don't ever talk to him. He's a prick."

"Ok." Angie said looking into Nicky's.

"Hey guys!" Kiley shouted as she got out of her car.

"Who are these kids."

"HEY! We are not kids!" Angie said annoyed.

"Relax, I'm just joking. So, what are your names? I'm Kiley."

"Hi, I'm Angie and this is Nicole..." "The one and only Nicole!" Nicole said interrupting Angie. "As I was saying, Nicole and I are new here."

"I know, you guys accidently cam into my Algebra 1 class this morning."

"Hey Kiley, where are the boys?" Kate asked curiously.

"Oh, they just pulled into the parking lot. Here they are now."Kiley said as me and Nicole were shocked to see four hot guys walking toward them.

What do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE?


	2. Nickys

Hey guys, please review?

"Hey guys, what's up? Oh, who are these-"

"Becareful, if you say kid, she'll go bitch ass crazy on you." Kiley said interrupting a blonde haired hottie named Reid.

"Well, she'll go crazy, not me." Nicole sayed steeping away and pointing to Angie.

"Oh yeah like your the innocent one. Anyways, hi, i'm Angie and this is Nicole. We're new here."

"Yes, we can tell your new. Hi, i'm Caleb, this is Reid-"

"The one and only Reid Garwin!"

"Yeah, don't forget immature..." Kiley said getting a few chuckles out of the group.

"Hey, being immature is very hard work." Reid said grabbing Kileys waist and resting his head on her shoulder, pouting at the same time.

"As I was saying, this is Pogue and Tyler."

"So...now that we all know a little about eachother...shall we?" Tyler said walking to the entrance of Nickys.

Nicole was infront of Angie and Tyler was behind Angie. Not letting anyone notice he was checking her out until they got to their usual table.

**(In Nickys)**

So Kiley, do you guys do this everytime you come here?" Nicole asked bored as hell.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Kate said as she gave a what-are-we-supposed-to-do look at Nicole and Angie.

But Angie wasn't paying attention to Kate. She was looking at Tyler and remembering how Tyler failed to let her notice he was checking her out seconds before coming into Nickys.

"Hello. Angie? Are you still in your thick head?" Nicole teased as Angie turned back arounded with a slight color of pink on ther cheeks.

Angie stuffed her face in her hands for a couple seconds and came back up. "Your right, what are we supposed to do?"

"Hey Sarah, are those boys from earlier single? Well, except Reid. We know he's going out with Kiley because of the way he handled her by the waist." Nicole whispered nervously, trying to not let Caleb and Pogue hear her.

"Well, lets see. Im going out with Caleb and Kate is going out with Pogue." Sarah said as the three girls looked at Angie and Kate with a don't-even-think-about-it look.

"Hey Angie, did you notice Tyler checking you out earlier?"

"Yeah, why?" Angie asked not letting them see she was attracted to him.

"Oh nothing, it's just Tyler is very shy around girls. That's probably why he didn't say anything outside. Because he was checking you out."

"Ok, hold that thought girls. I'll be right back." Angie said getting up and walking to the pool tables where Tyler blew competition away like they were feathers.

All of sudden, she was stopped by a curly brown haired, brown eyed guy who smelt like cheap cologne and was way to friendly.

"Hey, I don't think we've meet. I'm Aaron; Aaron Aboutt. Hey, why don't we come up to my dorm and get to know eachother a little better."

'Oh my god, is he considering i'm a whore?' Angie thought as Aaron got so close to her that she could smell his alcohol filled bretah. 'He was drunk!'

"Get out of my face beofre I get you arrested for underaged drinking." Angie said shoving Aaron away but he didn't budge.

"Fisty, I like that." Angie than felt something not hers grab her ass.

"Asshole!" Angie yelled pulling his hand off and twisting it so far up her back that she swore she heard something pop.

"Hey, did I offend you? Not that many girls hurt me to get me in bed." Aaron said as he was flipped into a solid oak table by a furious Angie.

'Wow, that is the cheesiest and weirdest thing i've heard. 'Did I offend you?' 'Not that many girls do this to get me in bed.' Wow, he really is sick.' Angie thought when she felt two arms grab her and pull her back.

It was Reid and Tyler. Tyler, which was surprising, walked up to Aaron to get him to leave.

Caleb, Pogue, and the girls were a couple minutes away considering they had a crowd to get threw.

"Aaron, you are so lucky that Nicky isn't here. You been drinking? Aboutt, just leave, it's embarrsing to get your ass kicked at pool by me and Reid but getting your ass kicked by a girl might of just ruined your night, so why stay here any long-" Tyler said as a glass bottle broke upon the back of his head.

Kira, the wicked bitch of the east, had somewhat of the bottle in hand threatning Reid by holding it to his throat.

'Ok, i need to toughen up. Like I did to Aaron.' As Caleb, Pogue and the girls got threw the crowd, they saw evrything.

They saw Aaron acking with pain on the floor, Tyler knocked out cold covered with glass, and Kira holding the bottle to Reids throat.

When Caleb and pogue carried Tyler to his feet, they saw Angie go to make her move.

As Reid gulped, Kira turned around to get punched right in her nose, causing it to bleed.

Angie was now aggravated and getting ready to fight.

"Oh, you think your funny?" Kira said wiping the blood dripping from her nose.

"I think i'm adorable."

"Well, fine, lets see what you got." Kira said also getting ready to fight.

As Kira went to go send a kick to Angie face, Angie caught her foot and flipped her onto a table like she did to Aaron.

Before Angie could make her next move, Tyler and Caleb grabbed her arms and dragged her out the back door, leading to the alley.

Aaron did the same with his girlfriend but he dragged her a my centimeters as she got back up herself.

"Next put a leash on your mutt!" Kira screamed as she held her nose and stomped out the front door.

"Watch your back Kira! Pay backs a bitch!" Angie shouted as she disappeared into the blackness of the alley.

Reviews! please? i won't update till i get at least 8 more reviews.


	3. A kiss goodnight?

Hey guys! Third chapter already! Hope you like it! reviews please?

"Angie, what the fuck happened in there?" Caleb said giving Angie a stern look.

"Hey, those were some nice moves back there." Pogue said as the girls came out ballistic, wondering what happened.

"Oh my god, Angie, that was awesome! Where did you learn those moves? Finally, they got what they deserved." Sarah and Kate said standing next to the unconsious Tyler laying on the ground.

"Well, its was eitherget picked on in school or learn how to fight."

"That doesn't matter. Angie, you are so lucky that Nicky called in sick tonight. When he comes by tomorrow, he'll probably kick you out for at least three or more weeks! Not to mention Aaron and Kira will probably go tell the provost what you did to them and Kira will have a bruised nose to prove it. That'll get you atleast a-" Caleb yelled as Reid interrupted.

"No! Not unless she tells the provost what they did to us!"

"Reids right Caleb, he was drinking because I KNOW I could smell alcohol in his breath and then he grabbed my ass! Kira broke a bottle against the back of Tylers head and used what was left of the bottle to threaten Reid! It was self-defense, you guys could come and agree since you guys were witnesses."

"Shes got a point Caleb, c'mon, Reid would have been dead if Angie didn't do what she did in there." Tyler said getting back up wiping the glass from his hair.

"Ok, lets just go before we get in more trouble." Caleb suggested as everyone left the alley.

As Angie was the last to step out the alley, she felt a peck on the cheek and someone whisper something into her ear.

"Thanks for earlier, they wont mess with you anymore."

She thought it was Reid, considering she saved his life but it was the person she'd least expect. It was Tyler. Angie was so shocked at the sight of how close she was to Tyler.

"Oh, i'm sorry if the kiss was too much."

"No, its fine, its just..."

"What?"

"I thought you were the shy and quiet one."

"Well, I guess I surprised you. Hey, want to get some coffee tomorrow after school?"

"Tyler Simms, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe, meet you at the dorms after school?"

"Yeah, can't wait. Bye."

"Bye."

So they both said goodbye for the night as the three cars went their different ways.

**(At the Dorms)**

"Oh my good Nicole. TALK TO ME! What's wrong?" Angie said frustrated.

Nicole hasn't said a word to Angie aftre she saw Tylers kiss with Angie. Even if it was a peck on the cheek, it made Nicole furious.

"Oh well, if you-"

"I hate you Angie! You knew I liked Tyler, why did you have to kiss him, I don't know."

"Nicole, i didn't kiss him. He kissed me!"

"Oh yeah, likely story. Did he ask you out?"

Angie wanted to lie to her but she couldn't. "Umm...maybe..."

"Ha! I knew it! You know what? I'm outta here. We are no longer friends! I'm coming to get my stuff tomorrow and here. You can have this back! Goodbye!" Nicole said ripping an old necklace off of her throat and throwing it at Angie.

"Fine, go, who needs you! I...I...I'm sorry Nicole..." Angie said holding the necklace close to her and weeping heavilythrought the night.

**(Flashback)**

_"Oh my god Angie, is this for me?"_

_"Yeah Nicole, try it on!"_

_"Thankyou Angie, hey, you have one too!" Nicole said putting on the necklace._

_"I know, now we're like family!"_

_"I thought we were friends? I mean, best friends!"_

_"I know but families are closer and i consider you as my sister!"_

_"Cool. I love you new sister!"_

_"Ditto!" Angie said as they hugged eachother._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Ms. Robinson? Ms. Robinson!"

"What..." Angie said looking directly at the teacher.

"You seem depressed, you haven't been doing you work and you haven't been participating. You want to go to the guidance counselors office Ms. Robinson?"

"Yes, please..."

"Ok, sign out a pass."

As Angie headed out the doorof the classroom, she ran straight for the nearest exit of the school. She didn't want to tell some stranger about her feelings, she just wanted to be alone for a while. As soon as she was out of the school, she ran for the dorms, hoping no one saw her.

When she got to her dorm, she saw that all of Nicoles stuff was gone and a letter was on her bed. Angie played some music and opened the letter to be shocked. The letter was from Nicole, the letter said:

**Dear Angie,**

**Im sorry to tell you this in a letter but I transfered schools. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just jealous of you, you know you always get the hot guys. Anyways, don't leave Spencer Academy becuase of me. Isnt it strange that I was the one to say I'll stay but yet I'm gone? Well, I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

** Luv ya,**

** Nicole xoxo**

When Angie finished the letter, her sorrow grew. She crumpled up the letter and threw it away.

"Oh no...what have I done?" Angie said as she rushed towards the trash can, pulled out the letter and uncrumpled it.

"I...I miss you...Nicole..."

She placed the letter next to Nicole necklace and a picture of them together.

"I'm so sorry Nicole..."

Reviews please??


End file.
